warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiddenshadow (Aquamarine1212)
Hiddenshadow is a short-haired black she-cat with green eyes. History Hiddenshadow appears in the allegiances ofLakeclan's Beginning (Aquamarine1212)Returning Flame, but makes no appearance within the books. Days of Dirt Hiddenkit and her siblings are born while the clan is stuck in the dry lakebed. When Hiddenkit opens her eyes, she quickly is able to identify her family members. Later, Airkit suggests they each find an item to give to Airwind before he leaves to remember them by. Hiddenkit chooses a small black pebble and sticks it to a piece of seaweed using honey next to her siblings choice of items. Hiddenkit and her siblings say one last goodbye to Airwind before going down into the tunnels. When Hiddenkit bumps into Pebblesplash, she mockingly calls him Brokenbones. Pebblesplash tries to smack her, but she dodges out of the way and he hits Wavestream instead. Hiddenkit later talks to Airkit and despairs that by the time they get out of the tunnels, she'll be a warrior. Hiddenkit is bored, and Airkit suggests she help dig the tunnels. Hiddenkit says her paws are too small and delicate, and Airkit tells her she could at least try. She angrily wishes she was bigger. Hiddenkit then notices a drip in the ceiling that is getting faster, and tries to warn the others, but it's too late. Hiddenkit is caught in the flood, and her sister Rabbitkit jumps in to try and save her. Lakewater ends up loosing a life saving Hiddenkit, though Rabbitkit dies. Hiddenpaw later manages to scavenge a rotting fish, but looses her appetite and gives it to Airpaw. Hiddenpaw is the first cat to break the surface and return to the topside, where she finds Airwind alive much to her shock. Sunlight Hiddenpaw greets Airwind enthusiastically, but break the news that Rabbitkit is dead. Hiddenpaw and her siblings are then given their warrior ceremony. Hiddenshadow helps clean up their old camp and joins in the feast at the end of the night. While Hiddenshadow is out on her new warriors hunt, she runs into Robinwing and is irritated that he interrupted her ceremony. Robinwing apologizes the next morning, and Hiddenshadow wonders why he's so nervous around her. Speckledcloud teases her and says Robinwing has a crush, which Hiddenshadow denies. Robinwing later asks Hiddenshadow if she wants to go hunting with him. Hiddenshadow agrees and begins to wonder if Speckledcloud was right. She goes to ask Speckledcloud for advice, and she tells her to be patient and figure out what she wants as time goes on. Hiddenshadow and Robinwing's hunt is going rather awkwardly when they are interrupted by a pack of rogues, who quickly outmatch them. The two are taken hostage. Hiddenshadow and Robinwing meet Icicle in the prison camp, but she is quickly released, leaving them alone. Hiddenshadow and Robinwing argue, and Hiddenshadow says that she never liked him anyways. Her ghost-mentor Dustbreeze then shows up and tells her that Robinwing is a hunk and that she's dumb if she can't see that. After some time together, Hiddenshadow finds that she is enjoying Robinwing's company. Lakewater shows up to ask for the two warriors back. Walter tries to bargain a piece of territory for their return, but Flameclan then shows up and the two combined clans scare off the rogues. While on a patrol investigating the strange new cats in the territory, Robinwing asks Hiddenshadow if they can be mates. Hiddenshadow agrees. They attack a patrol and loose. After realizing they can't outfight these new cats, Lakeclan goes into hiding in the tunnels under the lake. Hiddenshadow is the first to try out the night hunting technique, and soon teaches the rest of the clan how to hunt without being detected in the territories. At the end of the book, Hiddenshadow gives birth to four kits. Relations Father: : Airwind : (Living as of Returning Flame) Mother: : Streakfur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sisters: : Speckledcloud : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Rabbitkit : (Deceased) Brother: : Airbreeze : (Living as of Returning Flame) Mate: : Robinwing : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sister-in-Law: : Icefur : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sons: : Foxkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Oceankit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Ravenkit : : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter: : Flutterkit : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Quotes "I know you’ll never forget me. And I know you’ll always be shy, but smart." - Airwind about Hiddenkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 11) "I'll just call you Brokenbones, because you broke a bone!" - Hiddenkit to Pebblesplash (Days of Dirt, Chapter 12) "I was hoping maybe I'd get my ceremony in the light instead of down here!" - Hiddenkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 12) "I AM SO BORED. BOREDOM STINKS." - Hiddenkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 13) "Stupid tiny paws. Stupid slim body. Stupid small kitten. I wanted to be big and important, but it looks more like I'll be the smallest of the small." - Hiddenkit (Days of Dirt, Chapter 13) "He killed himself for me. I feel horrible. I should have died. Then he could have lived." - Hiddenkit about Lakewater (Days of Dirt, Chapter 13) "Her mouth watered at the thought of a fresh, warm mouse. That was something she had only heard of, but she could almost taste it because of the descriptions others had told her. She almost couldn't believe their even was such a thing." - Narrator about Hiddenpaw (Days of Dirt, Chapter 14) "Hiddenpaw broke through the earth. A blinding light reached her eyes, and she knew at once what it was. She had finally seen the sun." - Narrator about Hiddenpaw (Days of Dirt, Chapter 14) "Rabbitkit should have been in this ceremony..." ''- Hiddenshadow's thoughts (Sunlight, Chapter 1) "''Why is Robinwing acting so nervous around me? Honestly you'd think I was a murderer or something!" - Hiddenshadow's thoughts (Sunlight, Chapter 3) "Come'on, you really think I'd fall for any tom?" ''- Hiddenshadow (Sunlight, Chapter 3) "''I'll go see Speckledcloud. If I can get her to stop being all giggly I know she can help me." - Hiddenshadow's thoughts (Sunlight, Chapter 3) "That's it! I won't just sit here and be held prisoner!" - ''Hiddenshadow's thoughts (Sunlight, Chapter 4) ''"I can defend myself!" - ''Hiddenshadow to Robinwing (Sunlight, Chapter 6) ''"You never were anything to me at all. Just a dumb tom that liked me, but I never liked him back!" ''- Hiddenshadow to Robinwing (Sunlight, Chapter 6) ''"I thought the battles were over. I thought it would be peaceful from there on out. But I was wrong." - Hiddenshadow (Sunlight, Chapter 9) "As we were running I realized Robinwing was getting closer to me with every step. I wanted to move away, but I also wanted to let him come closer." - Hiddenshadow (Sunlight, Chapter 9) "Now we could hide, and no one would ever find us, no one would ever know we were there. We'd be night prowlers, and it'd be as if we were ghosts. We'd live a quiet life, under the lake perhaps, making new tunnels reaching to each of our territories. And we'd survive. Because we are Lakeclan." - Hiddenshadow (Sunlight, Chapter 9) Trivia * Hiddenshadow was later rehashed as the character Shadowfeather in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Hiddenshadowwarrior.png|Hiddenshadow (Warrior) hiddenpawapprentice.png|Hiddenpaw (Apprentice) hiddenkitkit.png|Hiddenkit (Kit) '' Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS)